Glitches/iOS
This page contains a list of Glitches found in the iOS game. Game Breakers The following glitches can potentially ruin your game. Be warned! *'No Achievements for you' - Whilst a fault that lies with Game Centre as opposed to the game itself, sometimes, if you are not connected to Game Centre, an achievement will not count. Sometimes this fixes itself (for example, the next time you access the game it will read your totals), but sometimes you will have no choice but to start the game again to obtain the correct achievement. As a side note, if you do not receive the achievement for defeating a boss, revisiting the boss whilst connected will award you with the achievement. Normal Glitches *'Don't Try Again' - In H.M.S. Viggolina, failing to shoot down the flying aircraft on the roof will render you unable to continue when the You Fluffed it screen appears. The cursor is still fixed to the alternate controls and will not respond to taps, forcing you to restart the game. *'Proximity Fail' - Should you fail the Proximity Alert minigame in The V-100, much like Don't Try Again the game will become unresponsive to your taps. When the menu appears on the screen, your selection will not be counted and you will be forced to restart the game. *'True Invulnerability' - It is currently unknown exactly what triggers this glitch. In Secret Island, after switching to Roofus, sometimes he becomes invincible. Unlike the classic Invulnerability cheat (all of which are notably absent from this version of the game), this glitch makes the Fur Fighter completely invincible, and shifts the effect to other Fur Fighters (ie. Tweek). Attacks/obstacles that are usually one-hit fluffs no longer have any effect, and falling from any high location inflicts no damage. Even getting squashed causes no damage. Throughout the use of this glitch, your head icon will not change either. The glitch lasts until you exit the level. *'Big Viggo Little Viggo' - Sometimes, if you are defeated in the final phase of The General's Lair, you will not leave the area, but mid-way through General Viggo's speech the cutscene will play where he opens the door to you. When this happens, mutant Viggo will have a static model of his usual self right next to him. When reverted to his normal self, there will be a large Viggo and small Viggo (attacking you). The door will also be open the whole time, making it easier to stock up on items normally non-replenishable during the battle such as smart. *'Head Swap' - If you enter a Telepoint and get Fluffed whilst the transfer occurs, the fluffed screen will appear. When you restart, the head of the Fur Fighter that was fluffed will be on the screen, whilst the playable Fur Fighter will be whichever you transformed into. The head will also be tilted to a different side. *'0 Health Glitch' - In Saving Esmerelda, if you leap over the lava just as the cutscene plays, Bungalow will still fall in the lava. The fluffed screen will display as the cutscene continues. If you allow the cutscene to run, when you appear outside Bungalow will have 0 HP. You won't be able to interact with anyone, however. Once hit, you will restart with the full 100HP. *'Invisible Rabbit' - There are rabbits in the village and more will spawn as you rescue more parents. However, sometimes there are invisible rabbits. One appears behind Tweek's house before Saving Winnie and Mai. Another is near the New Quack City entrance after saving all parents. One is in front of a kitten in the entrance to Anatat Tatanatat. *'River Glitch' - This works with only Tweek in the Anatat Tatatanat. Near the back of the hub is a running river that takes you to the waterfall back at the beginning. When you fall off the waterfall, glide and follow over the river (over the death boundary lines) until you can't glide anymore. You will be beneath the river in non-swimming mode. * Frozen Fighter - In the VLF Facility, shooting the pipe just above Chang's Telepoint will cause the pipe to leak as normal. Leaping into the freezing fumes and falling into Chang's telepoint will cause Chang to emerge, Frozen. However, he will still move around as usual, and act as though he is unfrozen. Switching passes the effect over. The glitch will only end once you have left the VLF Facility. Fixed Glitches *'Unobtainable Oxygen' - In Space Station Meer, the Oxygen Bottle found in the snow dome was stuck on the roof and therefore unattainable. This was fixed in 1.3. * Giant Peacock Illusion - If a peacock falls in the water,you will see an illusion of a giant peacock, and can still attack, and move while it's paused. This was fixed an a later version. Gallery Secretis (20).PNG|True Invulnerability Gmv1000.PNG|Head Swap Category:Glitches